


Minewt：1.5支玫瑰

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Minewt：1.5支玫瑰

每日出行去迷宫时，Newt都会极度不安起来。  
请相信没人愿意做runner，但总有人需要做。但可能他的不安在于自己的无力，和不能再和Minho一起奔跑。

“Newt！”突然的呼唤让低头忙着耕作农作物的Newt猛然抬头，他眼前突然伸来了一朵红色的玫瑰，这突如其来让他往后缩了一下。  
“Minho，你从哪里弄来的？”他将锄头撑在地上作为搭手的工具，皱着眉头逆光看向给他玫瑰的亚裔Runner小队长。  
“我跑过那里时，在那棵树下面发现的，”Minho歪歪头示意林子边缘，“在这里真是极其少见，不可思议。所以我想到送给你。”  
“That's so sweet，”Newt遮掩不住羞涩的笑意，直起身子靠近道谢的接下红色的玫瑰。他因为边上同伴们的口哨起哄而一直没敢看向别的地方，这一点让Minho觉得可爱极了！  
“但是它会枯萎，我想我需要给它一点照顾，”Newt小心翼翼捏着花的下面端详起来，就好像在思考如何照顾孩子的父母，“让我把它种在这里吧，”说完他很快开始行动决定把花重在农作物区域的边缘，顺便弄个小围栏。  
“下面你是不是又要开始担心它太寂寞了？”Minho一直是依靠在他们共同搭起来的农作物藤架上调侃着又漂亮英国口音的伙伴。  
虽然Newt知道Minho在这次搜查迷宫后很累，但他还是为了藤架及其上面重要的食物来源而上前将对方拉离了藤架，Minho黑色的眼睛故意露出来了一副无辜的样子让Newt连连摇头，弄的边上的伙伴们直发出笑声。  
“安静，”Newt侧头低头训了一句，其他人窃笑着低头进行今日耕作的最后收尾。  
不过Newt不得不说，在阳光下，Minho被汗水打湿的脖颈和手臂以及他依靠在藤家上的动作都让他有些看呆，因为Minho真的SO HOT！这让他都不知道要如何回应对方刚才的调侃，“也许吧，怕寂寞。”  
“如果下次还能看到别的，我会给你再带回来一只，”Minho很快安抚到，他觉得在Newt的话里还听出来了别的意思。  
Newt不想给看穿，他重新拎起来锄头开始收尾工作，“一会饭桌上见，我会安置好你带来的礼物，可能晚一点，”Newt知名后再一次道谢，Minho不在打扰他便随着自己的队员离去。

Minho第二次发现玫瑰是在迷宫里，他不知道为何会看到这种植物长在这个鸟不生蛋的地方，甚至想不明白种子的来源。但也许它就是如此坚强的奇迹，让Minho足以停下脚步。  
“你在做什么？”其他同伴催促他，Minho随手摘下了的花，但他无处安置，最后放入了兜里。  
很不幸的是他们走得太深差点因为变动关闭的机关而赶不回来，也差点丢了一位队员。好在全员安然无事，他们至少没被关在里面成为Grievers的刀下鱼肉。  
“God，Minho！”Minho为了确保全员都抵达自己留在了最后通过大门，他穿过即将关闭的大门让全员屏住呼吸以为他会被夹扁。Newt按耐不住第一个冲上前搂住他，声音因为一直咬牙屏息而有些沙哑，好似哭腔。“我差点以为你们回不来了！我以为你会被夹在门那边！会被Grievers——”  
“Newt！I'm fine！I'm here，I'm safe right now，we all safe…”Minho打断声嘶力竭的Newt不停安慰，他顺着金发男孩衣服下线条比自己柔和很多的线条让对方平复呼吸。  
Newt点点头看着周围得以安全的同伴，为今日没有失去同伴而松口气。众人都平复下来，兄弟们勾肩搭臂往他们的篝火走去。  
“Holy shit！”Minho突然一拍脑门骂了一句。  
“怎么了？”Newt不解的停下脚步，看着Minho因为泄气而揉乱他自己的黑发。  
“我忘记了，我忘记它了！”Minho低声叫着一脸烦躁和后悔，他伸向口袋掏出来那只花，但比他想象的还要糟糕。  
几乎花瓣全都掉光，红色的花瓣握在他有些粗糙的手上，花瓣上还有积压过的深的痕迹。折断的枝干躺在那里，露出来孤零零的花蕊。  
“对不起，知道迟早会这样…想不到…”  
“这是玫瑰？”  
“是的…虽然这看起来一点也不像。”  
“你找到了玫瑰！在迷宫里？”Newt笑开，他眼睛眯成缝细，大大的嘴角露出来可爱的牙齿。  
Minho不知道该如何回应略带尴尬的点点头，想不到Newt小跳了一步上前兴奋的拍了Minho的肩膀，“这真是太不可思议，竟然在迷宫里！这是我听过最棒的事情！”也许Newt对这支玫瑰有着一丝敬意也不一定。  
“本来是要带给你的，”Minho拉回了话题。“你说为了不让你的那只玫瑰太寂寞。”  
“你带回来了，”Newt歪头对Minho感激并安抚的挤了挤眼睛，“我很感谢你，真的。”  
“但现在算是半只玫瑰？”Minho为了掩饰尴尬开玩笑地说，“或者半只都不算？”  
“Well，我想算数半只玫瑰，”Newt上前拉过Minho因为汗水粘上泥土的手腕，“加上上次的，你送了我第1.5支玫瑰。”  
Newt小心谨慎的把每片花瓣收入自己的手心里，然后抬手凑近鼻子垂下眼帘认真的闻了闻，“还是玫瑰的味道，和它坚持生长在那个鬼地方一样坚强。”  
“You like it？”  
“I like it.”  
“You love it？”Minho试探着问。  
“I love it.”Newt毫不犹豫的说，他的话语里没有一丝虚假。然后Newt低头用唇吻住了手里的花瓣，他好不避讳的贴在了花瓣上。  
抬头时一个花瓣粘在了他的唇间。  
“Newt…”Minho抬手欲帮他摘下，但Newt捉住了他的手阻止了动作。然后顺势卡着手腕让彼此靠近，他将带着花瓣的唇贴在了Minho干涩的嘴上。  
只是碰触在了一起，当分开时花瓣脱落打着转落向草地。  
“But love you more，” Minho听到Newt这样告诉自己。


End file.
